


Tomato, Words and Kisses

by MythicalLux



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalLux/pseuds/MythicalLux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is blossoming for South Italy and Spain. Slowly, but surely. Some of the one shots will have tiggers, so read with caution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Love you"

"Spaaaaain!" yelled Romano. "Where are you, tomato bastard?"  
Romano looked like a 11 year old boy, but he was much older than that. He just woke up and was hungry. However, he was alone. Spain seemed to disappear into thin air.  
"Spain, I am hungry! I want my tomatoes," spoke Romano.  
Romano walked into every single room, hoping to find that jack ass. But, poor Romano had no luck. He was starving and most of all, frightened. The tomato lover wouldn't admit it, he had too much pride.  
"Damn it!" thought Romano. He started to cry.  
"Why, why, WHY??? I am sorry, Spain! Don't leave me!"  
Romano lean against a wall, tears were running down to his chin. Despite his mean character, Romano had a soft spot for the tomato bastard.  
All of the sudden, the door creaked open.  
"Romano, I bought a cake for you!" spoke Spain.  
Romano ran toward Spain and hugged him.  
Spain was surprised. This was the first time Romano hugged him.  
"Aren't you going to hug back, bastard?" asked Romano.  
Despite his foul mouth, Spain hugged back. He never want the moment to end.  
**********************************  
Romano was officially South Italy. He was happy, but yet sad. Feliciano was fully acknowledged as Italy, but no one knew that there was two. Romano blamed himself for not being great as Feliciano. Feliciano was better, smarter and was much more kind. Romano was trying hard not to cry.  
"Don't cry, countries don't cry." said the voice in his house.  
"But I am not a country," countered Romano.  
His feet automatically took him to Spain's house. Romano desperately needed an answer. It was raining harder and harder as Romano got closer to Spain's house. He knocked on the door.  
"Hi, Romano!" said Spain cheerfully as he opened the door.  
"I need an answer to a question, jack ass." spoke Romano.  
"Sure, ask away."  
"Do you think that I deserve to be a country?"  
" Of course!"  
"I know you are lying"  
"I am not. I understand what it is like to be pushed around."  
"How...how do you know what...what I feel?"  
"It is kinda obvious. Prussia and France get most of the attention and I barely get any."  
No one said a word. They both stare at each other.  
"Spain?" asked Romano.  
"Yes?" replied Spain.  
"I think I love you, tomato bastard." whispered Romano.  
"I think I love you too" smiled Spain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a kudos :)


	2. Hopes and Tomatoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there are some tiggers in this one shot

 

Spain stared at his beautiful tomato garden. It was ripe to perfection and it was plump. He couldn't wait to show Romano how to pluck the delicate tomatoes from the vines.  
"Romano! The tomatoes are ready!" called Spain. Surprisingly, Romano actually listened to Spain. He ran towards Spain.  
"Tomatoes? What the hell are tomatoes?" asked Romano. Spain smiled and ruffled Romano's hair.  
"Don't touch my hair, bastard." retorted the little colony.  
"Tomatoes are the world best fruit!"exclaimed Spain.  
"Prove it, tomato bastard." said Romano.  
Spain plucked off a ripened tomato and handed it to Romano. He frowned and inspect it. After a solid minute, Romano hesitantly take a bite out of the tomato.  
"Woah. This is what heaven taste like," frowned Romano.  
"Why are you frowning then?" questioned Spain.  
"I don't deserve something that taste like heaven. I deserve something that taste like hell."spoke Romano. Spain inhale a sharp breath.  
"Who said that?"asked Spain in a low voice.  
"The Holy Roman Empire. He only liked Feliciano." replied Romano.  
"What? How could he?" exclaimed Spain. Romano shuffled his feet nervously.  
"How could he not? I swear a lot, I am rude and most of all, I am annoying!" shouted Romano. He tossed the tomato on the ground and walked away looking pissed. Spain glanced at the fallen tomato. He picked it up and sighed.  
**********************************  
Romano buried his face on his pillow. He was thinking about how Spain is going to give him and his land to someone else. The voices in his head haunted him.  
"You don't deserve Spain,"  
"Everyone was right about your ugliness,"  
"Why aren't you dead already?"

Meanwhile, Spain was reading an old recipe book. He added bell peppers, green onions, pasta, salt, garlic and much more ingredients to a sliver pot. Spain wasn't the best at cooking, but he tried anyways. After the delicious meal was cooling down, he mixed in tomato sauce.  
Romano looked up from his pillow. He walked in the direction of the amazing smell.  
"Spain!"yelled Romano. "What are you making, jack ass?"  
Before his eyes, there was a table full of pasta and tomato sauce.  
"I thought that you would be hungry,"smiled Spain.  
"I thought that you don't care about me."spoke Romano.  
"I do care about you. You are honestly the most funniest and the most enthusiastic person I ever met." explained Spain.  
Romano stared at Spain, not knowing what to say.  
"Anyways, let's eat!"said Spain.  
Even though, life is never perfect for these two, they both ate and didn't cared one bit about the world for once. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos :)


	3. Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are mentions of alcohol and pot. There are some swear words, so please please read with caution or don't read this at all  
> :)

Romano sat impatiently, waiting for the world conference to be over. Of course, none of the countries actually do work. Most of them fool around.  
"I got it!" exclaimed America.  
"What is it?"asked Canada. Poor Canada wasn't heard at all. He slumped back in his chair, dissolving into the shadows.  
Despite Canada's unhealthy relationship with maple syrup, Romano can relate to Canada. Being shoved aside and always compared by his brother is something that Romano had to deal with a lot.  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Poverty isn't going to fix itself." said Russia with a smile plastered on his face. Romano was nervous incase America insults Russia like the last world conference. It didn't go so well for America.  
"We should force our people into donating at least $500 per family." replied America.  
"I don't think that would work. My people are in debt." yawned Greece while petting one of his many cats.  
"Yeah, and some of my people are currently on strike." added France.  
Romano sighed and realized that this meeting was going no where.  
"How about more fundraisers? This way there is more opportunities to donate for those who want too. What do you think, Romano?" asked Spain.  
Romano's eyes darted towards Spain.  
" I really don't care, I just want this meeting to be over." replied Romano. Several countries glared at him, looking pissed.  
"I love to end this meeting. But we still have to find out what to do with climate change, world trades, world hunger, stocks, banking and other things." told England.  
"Oh, I have an idea for world hunger! We should give everyone free pasta!"said Feliciano happily. Romano laid his head down. This is going to be a long ass meeting.  
**********************************  
"Dude, Romano, wake up!"  
Romano woke up and nearly slammed his head against his chair. He then looked up to find America leaning over him.  
"You are lucky, that I am here to save you!" exclaimed America. Romano winced at the loudness of America's voice.  
"Is the dumb meeting over?" questioned Romano.  
"Yup! It is just you and me." explained America. Romano rubbed his eyes and leans back on his chair.  
"That tomato bastard promised me that he will wait for me."sighed Romano.  
"I' can call an Uber if you want." offered America.  
"What the f is a Uber" asked Romano.  
"It's like a taxi- never mind." said America. His attention was on the person who just walked in.  
"Spain, you bastard, where the hell do you go?" asked Romano.  
"I went outside with Prussia and France for a drink." responded Spain. Just then, Prussia and France strolled in. They were both clearly drunk.  
"Come on, Spain. Why are ya still lying? A drink! More like three shots of tequila and few other alcoholic drinks!" laughed Prussia.  
"Don't forget the pot!" added France who was red in the face. America looked at Spain and then Romano.  
"Well then, I have to leave right now. Bye!" laughed America nervously as he walked out of the room. Romano glared at Spain, Prussia and France.  
"But that is not it, we also went to a strip club!" continued Prussia.  
That sentence slapped Romano in his face. He took a sharp breath inwards and got up from his chair.  
"That is about it, no wait-"said Spain before he was sacked by Romano.  
"FUCK YOU!" screamed Romano. "You promised me to bring me to the airport! But of course, you have go get drunk and stoned and get knocked up by some stripper! I can't believe you!" Romano stormed out of the room. Spain rushed to follow Romano, leaving Prussia and France alone.  
"Do you want to go to the bar again?" asked France.  
"Sure! This time, the awesome me will show you how much shots I could take before I throw up." replied Prussia.  
"You would not even go up to three shots!"smirked France  
"I would at least take 5! Do you want to bet?"challenged Prussia.  
"Nah, I would love too, but my people are still on strike and my boss will murder me for gambling,"spoke France.  
"That gotta suck," replied Prussia.  
**********************************  
"Romano!" yelled Spain as he ran outside, trying to catch Romano. It was raining cats and dogs, but Spain still follow Romano.  
Romano spun around.  
"What is it?"questioned Romano. Spain flinched at the harshness of Romano's voice.  
"I am sorry. I shouldn't betray your trust like that. I know how hard it is for you to trust someone because of your past-" replied Spain.  
"No, no you don't!" interrupted Romano. "I thought that we were at least past seeing-other-people stage! But it turns out, we aren't. You cheated on me on a stripper. A freaking stripper! Clearly, I wasn't good enough for you." Spain took a deep breath.  
" It is my fault, I should have know my limits. I am sorry for being such a bastard to you." spoke Spain.  
"Wait, what? Did you just admit that you are a bastard? You know what, I forgive you. You just made my day." smiled Romano.  
"You should smile more often, it brings out your eyes." chuckled Spain, relived that the conflict was over.  
"Shut up, bastard."  
"I'll shut up after I call an Uber,"  
"What the hell is an Uber?"  
"Just be patient and give me a sec."  
"Not until you tell me what's an Uber?"  
"An Uber is like a taxi."  
"Okay, why you didn't tell me earlier?"  
"I don't know. Can you please give me a second to get an Uber,"  
"Fine."  
"Never mind. No one is available."  
"You think? We are in freaking New York!"  
Romano looked at his watch. The time was 17:32.  
"Ugh," frowned Romano. "I missed my flight." Spain shuffled his feet, no knowing what to say. After a minute, Spain spoke you.  
"My flight leaves at 19:00. I can get you a ticket and we can go back to my place." said Spain.  
"Fine, but you better have tomatoes there," replied Romano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is around 1000 words! This a huge milestone for me, however, I cannot guarantee that I will type 1000 for each story/chapter. Thank you so much for reading and please leave a kudos. My goal is to reach at least 50 kudos. I'll give a spanamo one shot dedicated to one of the 50*
> 
> *please log in to your account before leaving a kudos, that way I know who you are to write the fanfic.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading this! It means a lot to me.


End file.
